


Don't Worry. I'll Be Back Soon.

by Mysterycheerio



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dead Peter, Dead Peter Parker, Gen, Good Peter, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Lols, Nightmares, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Tony Stark, Sorry Not Sorry, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Nightmares, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Tony-centric, Whump, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterycheerio/pseuds/Mysterycheerio
Summary: "Listen," The boy continued, his voice soft and calm, and clear as day, and so Peter. "I don't have long here, I have to go. But don't worry, I'll be back soon." He smiled sadly.*Peter's died, he was one of the casualties in Thanos' snap.Tony's mourning.And Peter isn't done with Tony yet.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 66





	Don't Worry. I'll Be Back Soon.

**Author's Note:**

> based on a true story that happened to me after my Uncle's death.
> 
> (i didnt tag it major character death as Peters death is canon compliant. he fell victim to the snappening)  
> spoilers.

It had only been a few weeks since Peter’s untimely death, and just a few days since Tony was back in Earth.

And... He was hurting.

His chest hurt with the mere thought of the boy. Peter wasn’t his to mourn, no, but it felt like he was. Guilt moved thickly inside of him like thick molasses, creating a fog in his mind and an ache in his heart that couldn’t just be filled with Pepper’s worried, and kind touches or Rhodey’s snarky quips.

He closed himself off from everyone – stayed in his room, barely ate or slept. He wanted to drink himself stupid, to rid himself of this pain, but he made a promise, and even if the person he made that promise to was... well, he intended to keep it, was his point.

Tony often sat on the windowsill of his darkened room, watching the November rain with teary eyes; inhaling the earthy scent greedily.

_“It’s called petrichor. The smell after or during rainfall. It’s given off by an oil plants produce when-“_

He squeezed his eyes together.

What right did he have to live? What right did he have to breathe the air when Peter couldn’t? What right did he have to live in an Earth where Peter wasn’t?

What made him so special? What right did he have? He was a depressed, anxiety-ridden piping hot mess. Someone who breaks everything he touches.

Peter was everything. He had so much potential.

Well, it seemed Peter hadn’t been spared.

_Stark’s do break everything they touch._

Peter hadn’t been spared as his being was ripped apart and fused together, crumbling, with his cries ringing in Tony’s ears and _Please, Sir, I don’t want to go, I don’t want to go, I don’t want to go, Sir Please-_

That night, Pepper had burst into the room, demanding he get some sleep. His sleep schedule was unreliable on the best of days, and since... since Titan....

_He couldn’t picture everything else._

_Peter’s legs giving out before they, too crumbled away, his body – or what was left of it – slamming into the orange rocks and tears travelling freely down the side of his face before he whispered, brokenly, “I’m sorry.”_

He didn’t fight her, didn’t see a point to.

He allowed her to pull him onto the bed, and pull the covers to his chin and giving him a kiss on the forehead which he could barely feel and some words of wisdom that was so Pepper that he could barely hear, all the while staring into the blissful nothingness.

Eventually, his body succumbed to the terrifying, and freeing, void of unconsciousness.

_He was in the Parker’s apartment, before they moved. The one where he had first met Peter Parker. The same cream walls, grey sofa, dark TV stand, the pictures of Peter as a child were still there._

_May was nowhere in sight, albeit he hadn’t moved from where he was standing – the doorway._

_Peter was sat on the sofa, mug in hand. He blew on the cup gracefully, the steam wavering. “Hey, Mr. Stark.”_

_Tony didn’t say anything, unable to form words as a large lump had formed in his throat._

_“Listen,” The boy continued, his voice calm, soft, yet clear as day, and definitely Peter, “I don’t have long here, I have to go, but don’t worry. I’ll be back soon.”_

_He smiled sadly, before fading away._

_“No, No. Peter!”_

_The image faded, and suddenly Tony was in his workshop, in his Malibu house._

_“Did you do it?” A voice asked from behind him. He turned around again._

_“Peter, please-“_

_“Listen, okay. You need to invert to Mobius Strip. I thought that was fairly obvious,” he laughed._

_“Ah, shit. I mean, oh god, I have to go again, but listen, it wasn’t your fault, so don’t blame yourself, cause we both know you will. What happened to me was quite sucky, to be honest, but I’m in a better place now, and it’s all okay. I believe in you, and I love you, like, uh, three thousand.”_

_And the boy faded again_.

Tony woke up like he had each day since his death, covered in a cold sweat, panting.

But this time, something had changed. Something had ignited inside him.

 _Hope_.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe lovelies.
> 
> If you're mourning, please try and get out of bed, get some fresh air, talk to people, open up. I know its hard, but don't stop living. look after yourself, and let people be their for you. 
> 
> The help phone numbers, if you need them are:
> 
> Samaritans (uk): 116 123  
> Childline: 0800 1111  
> Lifeline (Australia): 13 11 14  
> SOS Suicide Phénix (France):01 40 44 46 45  
> Teléfono de la Esperanza (Spain): 717 013 717  
> National Suicide Prevention Line (US): 1-888-628-9454
> 
> feel free to tell me more in the comments, so we can help other people. 
> 
> dont feel ashamed to call if u need it.


End file.
